Reaper First Contact! Status: HOSTILE! One-Shot
by random123games
Summary: Humanity meets an alien race, a first contact situation, Unfortunately, it doesn't go very well. ONE-SHOT!


**#This was something i wrote a while back, but forgot about. I found it in my old files and decided to upload it. Reapers use Hyperspace, but the humans don't know what that is. Third Person Limited point of View. One-Shot. Might update my other story, Banishment, but that wont be anytime soon, as exams are two weeks away.**

Admiral Matthew C. Perry watched as the entire 5th fleet jumped into warp-space. He is watching from the bridge of the fleet's flag-ship, the USNA Pillar of Autumn. As his ship jumps into warp-space, he begins to think of the events leading up to this moment. A few weeks ago, at the newly colonized planet New Washington, hostile first contact was made with an alien species. Not much is known about them, just that they ignored any attempts of communication and proceeded to destroy the garrison stationed at the colony. The news quickly spreads like wild-fire and Ronald D. Eisenhower, the 161st President of the United States of North America, confirmed that the xenomorphs, known as the Reapers, attacked without provocation. This sent the United Systems Alliance, formally known as the United Nations, into a frenzy. While the nations of humanity began to shore up their defenses, the military division of the Systems Alliance, the Systems Alliance Space Command, sent the 5th fleet to pacify the invaders and to collect as much information as possible.

The fleet arrives at New Washington and looked in horror as they saw the planet, a garden world and a beautiful one, covered in craters and fire. The Reapers had bombarded the planet, sparing no one, not even the local flora, and were charging towards the 5th fleet, launching massive amounts of drones along the way. Admiral Peer snapped out of his shock and yelled "All forward batteries, fire! Launch all fighters and bombers!" The frigates, corvettes, cruisers, battleships, battlecruisers, and destroyers fired all their forwards batteries as the Carriers launched all the smaller crafts they had in their hangers. As the Reapers got closer, their drones singing against the beat of the 5th fleet, they fired a string of lasers against the humans, whose shields were specifically made to stop kinetic rounds, and went through the shields, destroying ship after ship.

Admiral Perry looked in horror as the casualty rate increased, but then he remembered something, his flagship, the USNA Pillar of Autumn, had an arsenal of one-hundred megaton nuclear warheads. Checking the ships supply list, he saw that he had about fifty of these. As he was about to launch the warheads, another Reaper fleet arrives, twice as big as the one they ae currently fighting. Admiral Perry knew that if the Reaper fleets were to be destroyed, he would have to detonate the warheads in the middle of the threat. However, the warheads will be shot down before they could even get close, which will damage his already battered fleet. He made a choice. "All ships, retreat into warp-space! All personnel, evacuate the Pillar of Autumn! I repeat, all ships, retreat into warp-space! All personnel, evacuate the Pillar of Autumn!" As the evacuation commenced, he began to dis-arm the safety mechanisms on the warheads. When the evacuation finished, he stood alone in the bridge. Admiral Matthew C. Perry diverted all power to the engines, and charged towards the middle of the Reaper fleets. As he continued his kamikaze charge, he begins to think, think about his family, his children, his parents, his siblings,

his wife, and her smile. He wished to see that smile one more time before his death. He opened a picture of his family on Mars, and saw her smile, but his wish was only partially granted. He saw a picture smiling, not his wife face to face smile, not a genuine smile. He sighed, and watched as the reapers began turning their attention to him. His ship was heavily armored, meaning that the reapers wouldn't be able to take his ship down easily. He makes his way to the middle of the of the fleets, and activates all communication channels, including one that is being transmitted to the remains of the 5th fleet. He then remembers the date on earth, July 4th and immediately thought about the movie Independence Day. He says "Reapers, a present from humanity, Happy 4th of July!" He activates the warheads, destroying majority of the Reapers, but at the cost of his own life. As the fire consumed him, he had one last thought, his wife's smile. He, in turn, smiled and muttered one word, "Sarah." The communication array managed to catch that one word and sent it with his previous sentence before the ship exploded.


End file.
